Success in the academic arena is based, primarily, upon the grades a student achieves during his or her scholastic career. And, of course, a successful academic career results in a promise for a successful future profession (both monetarily and emotionally). Thus, the desire to achieve the highest possible grades is a common sentiment for all students. However, students do not try their hardest throughout their school careers. Often the desire to achieve good grades may wane as a student's class schedule gets difficult and/or as the student gets busy with other outside interests. Thus, the delayed benefits of achieving good grades are sometimes insufficient motivators. It is a constant challenge to devise ways to motivate students throughout their academic careers to achieve the highest possible grades that they can.
Juxtaposed with the desire to achieve good grades is the very natural human desire to successfully gamble, or wager something of material value on an event with an uncertain outcome with the primary intent of winning additional money and/or material goods. Though many participate in gambling as a form of recreation or even as a means to gain an income, gambling can become a psychologically addictive and harmful behavior in some people, and some gamblers persist in gambling even after repeated losses. What is needed is a system that transforms a popular yet potentially addictive and harmful activity into an activity that will improve a person's life and emotions.